Competition
by Raven-Padfoot-Marauder
Summary: Fred and George manage to get a hold of a time turner and make a few changes with with it. Inviting Dream Team and OC's along, they go to the Marauders Era. ON HOLD.
1. The Time Turner

Competition  
  
Chapter 1. The Surprise.  
  
Silvia, Raven, Fear, Gemini, Fred, and George were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were supposed to come soon. George had apparently swiped a time turner and both twins had created a surprise for all of them  
  
Finally, the trio ran in with Ron clutching a stitch in his side and all of them breathing heavily.  
  
"About time," Fred grumbled.  
  
"Sorry, we ran into Snape," gasped Harry.  
  
"Okay, now settle down, we have an important thing to show you," George announced in a business-man-type voice.  
  
"We present to you...," Fred began.  
  
"...a never before seen...," George continued.  
  
"...one of a kind...,"  
  
"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezed product!" they finished together, grinning proudly.  
  
"Which would be...?" Raven questioned.  
  
"With this "anytime turner," Fred answered.  
  
"It allows you to go anytime into the past. You just turn the knob to the date you want and, whoosh!, you're there!" George explained.  
  
"And we created an extension on the chain, so you could pretty much take the whole house," added Fred.  
  
"Wicked!" their audience said in unison.  
  
"Ok, then, everyone discuss a time they want to go to," George requested.  
  
There was a burst of suggestions from everyone except Harry. He sat thinking, then slowly raised his hand.  
  
"Umm, could we go back to where my dad and mom were in school? Fifth year like us?"  
  
"Harry, you know we can't change the past," warned Hermione.  
  
"I know that, I just want to see them when they were my age."  
  
"Yeah! Fred, Raven, Fear, and me always wanted to go back in time and compete with Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail," George said excitedly.  
  
"Ok, what time in the fifth year?" Fred asked.  
  
"September 1st, while getting on the train," Harry requested.  
  
"Ok, year 1975 coming up," said George.  
  
He turned the knob and turned the anytime turner and quickly put it around their necks.  
  
In a flash of light, they had arrived at Kings' Crossings in front of Platform 9 3/4.  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione cried. "We don't have luggage!"  
  
"Think Fred and I forgot everything?" George asked, looking offended. He pulled out a pocketful of small trunks.  
  
"Engorgeous!" he bellowed.  
  
They turned into the size of normal trunks.  
  
"You guys are pure geniuses!" shrieked Fear.  
  
"Yep, and we are of age, so no being expelled for us," Fred gloated.  
  
"Ok, guys, lets hurry up. Maybe we can meet the infamous Marauders on the train!" Raven urged.  
  
"Yeah," added Silvia. "I wonder what they all look like," she sighed.  
  
Ron, Harry, Fred, and George all rolled their eyes. "Girls," they muttered.  
  
"What's so wrong about wondering what they look like?" Silvia demanded.  
  
"Yeah," Gemini said, backing up Silvia, "I mean, they're either hot or not. That's just the way it is."  
  
1"So what do you rate us as?" asked Ron.  
  
All of the girls, including Hermione, observed the guys then, in unison, answered, "Average."  
  
"Average?!" Fred roared. "I'm atleast an 11 out of 10!"  
  
"And I'm like 999,999,999,999,999!" argued George.  
  
Will you guys chill out? Let's just get into a compartment," Hermione said, breaking up the fight.  
  
All 9 of them ran as fast as they could into the barrier. They then loaded their luggage onto racks and began to search through compartments. They soon came across one seating four boys who were laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked, recognizing them as his father and co. instantly.  
  
"I just sent my cousin to ask Snape where he got his shampoo at," a younger Sirius laughed. "Thank goodness Frank's good at dueling.  
  
"Wait a second, who are you?" Remus asked suspiciously. "We've never seen you before and you don't cross me as first years."  
  
"Brilliant deduction, Watson," Raven whispered to Fear, who laughed.  
  
"Why thank you, Sherlock," she responded.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. This is Fred and George We..."  
  
"Hey we're not stupid. We can introduce ourselves!" Fred interrupted. "I'm Gred."  
  
"I'm Forge, his clone." George said going along with the joke.  
  
"Clone?" asked Remus.  
  
"Muggle thing, Silvia told me all about them," Fred answered. "So I decided to get one, so that I can send him to do my detentions instead of vice versa."  
  
"I'm these nutcases brother, Ron Wessle," he told them after being told by Hermione that him and Harry should change their names.  
  
"Raven Dream, at you're service," she said, bowing dramatically.  
  
"Fear Williams."  
  
"Harry Pratter."  
  
"Gemini Star."  
  
"Silvia Brown, we're transfer students."  
  
They stood in silence for a moment until Gemini spoke up, "Sorry, all the confusion we missed you're names."  
  
"Nice to meet you all, I'm James Potter, ruler of Hogwarts."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Remus Lupin."  
  
"Yep, that's our Jamester, Petie, and Remington. *scowl from Lupin* I'm Sirius Black."  
  
Sirius ran up to all the girls, went on one knee and kissed their hands. When he got to Raven he looked into her eyes and said, "Charmed, I'm sure?"  
  
"I'd even go so far as to say I'm completely flattered," she responded, without blushing.  
  
"So, who are these new acquaintances?" came a new voice. The girls looked up to see a boy who they guessed was Frank, due to the fact that it looked like he had a bit of grease on his face from talking to Snape.  
  
"Such a big word for someone with such a tiny brain," someone drawled from behind them in a too much familiar tone and voice.  
  
"Did someone ask for a dumb blonde's opinion?" Raven sneered at the obvious Malfoy.  
  
"Well now, why would you say that? So many people n here are blonde," asked Lucious.  
  
"Because the majority isn't stupid, just you," she retorted without a pause.  
  
Lucious just glared at her before turning to Sirius.  
  
"I've heard that you were planning on cutting Snape's hair. As headboy, I am given the privilege of giving you all detentions and if you ever come near my younger cousin, you will not live to see daylight again," Lucious ranted out before slamming the door.  
  
"Wow, mighty testy, that he is," Fred said, breaking the silence. 


	2. Dancing and Singing

Chapter 2. Dancing and Singing!  
  
I forgot the disclaimer last time! Don't own anything except plot and original characters. Ok, that's it, on with the story! Oh, and some of the songs are from older times, so you might not know about them!  
  
Miraculously, no teachers recognized the fact that they had nine extra students sitting at the Gryffindor table. Instead everyone went on with their normal business, until Hermione stated that they should tell Dumbledore that they were here. "Oh, Hermione, do we have to?" whined Ron. "Can't we just wait until tomorrow, I just want to eat." "Yeah, Hermione. We've got all tomorrow to tell him. Just chill out," Fear pointed out. "Besides, Fred and I have decided to keep a low profile until then anyways," put in George. "Fine, fine," grumbled Hermione. "But first thing tomorrow morning, we are going to him."  
As if on que, Dumbledore stood up and began the normal announcement. Then, he asked them to do the school song.  
Everyone went through the song, until finally only the Marauder's, and the future team were left, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were singing it in high, opera voices, while the others were going along with a future rap beat. When they were done, Dumbledore clapped loudly, and was about to excuse them to bed, when Fred stood up.  
"My friends and I would like to perform a song for you all," he said, then started a beat to Who Let the Dogs Out.  
Soon, they were all singing at the top of their lungs in beat with the music and standing on the Gryffindor House table. When they finished, the Marauders jumped up.  
"Hey!" James yelled.  
"We are the ones who do that!" Sirius complained.  
"Show us what you've got!" Raven challenged.  
Quick as a blink, they were all on the table, except for Peter who fell off once.  
  
"'Cause we are living, in a Material World, and I am a Material Girl!" the Marauders began singing their hearts out.  
"It's getting hot in here (so hot) so take off all your clothes (I am so hot, I'm gonna take my clothes off)."  
"Like a virgin, touched for the very first time, like a virgin, when your heart beats, next to mine."  
"Oooooh, dangit, guys! We didn't want to have to do this, but you leave us no choice," Gemini warned.  
Then, the last dance of the night was performed, along with much laughter, "I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, so kiss my butt (dodododo)," they sang the chicken dance without losing any dignity or pride.  
"Daaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnngg," James, Sirius, and Remus said in unison, after watching their performance.  
"Where did you learn all those songs, I haven't even heard them," Lily asked suspiciously.  
"Well, uh, you see, Mo..."Harry began, but trailed off. He had almost called her mom!  
"Fred, George!" Hermione hissed. She had been the only one who had not joined in with the dancing and singing. "You said you were going to leave a low profile!"  
"For Fred and me, this is a low profile," George said matter of factly, shrugging, while the Marauders sniggered in the background.  
"Twins," Hermione and Lily both could be heard muttering, while the rest just all laughed.  
"Well, I see we have some newbies," came a slow, quiet, and creepy voice from behind them.  
  
CLIFFY! Well, kind of. Hope you like! Oh, and thanx to all of my so far reviewers, Write-on3108, HPswimmer, o0true0o, AnGeL*Of*MiNe, EVIL- lolz- girl, HPbookworm22, AkitoSana, and to my Best Friend, Fear! HPswimmer, I was also thinking of them finding it out some way, and there being a major ending change (won't say anymore, top secret, that is) Well, once again, thanx, and I hope I haven't forgotten anyone! 


	3. Rooming Arrangements

Chapter 3. Rooming Arrangements  
  
"Oy, it's Snivelly!" yelled Sirius.  
"I've heard a rumor that you actually run to Malfoy for protection," James sneered.  
"Well you've heard wrong," Snape muttered, turning red a bit, but furious, nonetheless.  
"Whatever, anyways, Snivells, I have a question for you, what's your favorite color, besides black?" asked Sirius, as though trying an attempt at kindness, but Snape knew better.  
"Why," he slowly asked, expression filled with suspicion.  
"Just wonderin'," Sirius said, shrugging.  
"Well, you can take your 'wonderin' and shove it up your fuc..." Snape was cut off in the middle of his sentence.  
"What are you all doing?" Professor McGonagall, who looked much younger (duh!), asked sternly.  
"We were just having some fun, you know, everything's cool," Sirius said with a weird grin on his face.  
"Well, since we obviously have some new students, Dumbledore found it necessary for them to be sorted immediately."  
"Told you," Hermione hissed, while Gemini nodded vigorously in agreement with Hermione.  
They all could have sworn that their Professor had just given her a look of approval, but then it was once again replaced by sternness.  
"Follow me," she instructed, waving an arm to indicate Harry and his gang. The Marauders made to follow, but Professor McGonagall glared at them, causing them to back off.  
"Ok, then, we'll be over here," Sirius called needlessly.  
"Hope to see you in Gryffindor!" James and Remus yelled together.  
"Slytherin's an option, too!" Snape hollered after them, trying to gain some followers, or maybe just friends.  
The rest of the voices droned out as they walked through corridors to what they recognized as Dumbledore's office.  
"Well, so it's our new entertainers. I imagine that our infamous Marauders were not so happy about it," he greeted them.  
"Yeah, but I think we grew on them," Fred, or maybe it was George (will we ever know?) told him.  
"I see. Well, we were absolutely not informed of your arrival, or you would have been sorted along with the first years."  
"Well, you see, sir," Hermione began, "we all are from the future. Fred and George here upgraded a time turner, and we ended up here. But we were all in Gryffindor in the future, honestly.  
"A time turner, you say," Dumbledore asked, clearly interested.  
"Yeah, we found it... somewhere," George said, with a sort of finalty in his voice, not wanting Dumbledore to find out he swiped it.  
"Ah, I see," their headmaster said, but curiosity still lingered in his voice. "Well, now. Since you insist that you were in Gryffindor, I believe you. But I must insist that you don't tell anyone about what has happened through the years. We cannot end up with everything changed and all."  
"We know that, Professor. I have used a time turner before, so I know everything about what can happen."  
All right, then, off you go to bed. I will inform ahead of time that nine new beds will be arranged into rooms," Professor McGonagall informed them.  
  
"Ah, but one more thing, you see, I believe that after seeing a couple of you, a change of names is definitely in order," Dumbledore cut in.  
  
"We've already taken care of that, Professor. All of us girls kept our names, because we're muggle born, Harry is Harry Pratter, and Fred, George, and Ron are the Wessles," Gemini listed out.  
  
"You remembered that? I didn't even remember my last name," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Alright then, since you have all taken care of everything, I suggest that you all get to bed. A schedule will be given to you with the rest of the students in the morning. I suggest you get a good nights rest, and we'll go from there. Tell everyone you are exchange students and decide when you are going to return home, so that you can tell them the same story. Create a school which you all agree on and you can easily remember. Good night," Professor Dumbledore told them, before turning into a different chamber.  
  
Professor McGonagall led them out of the office to the Gryffindor common room, which also had the Fat Lady occupying the entrance.  
  
"Wonder how long she's been here," Ron said absently.  
  
"Now, the password is 'house elf'. I wish to you a good night."  
  
And with that, Professor McGonagall walked away.  
  
"House elf, how appropriate!" Ron laughed, staring at Hermione.  
  
"Ron, do you always have to act so childish?" she asked him.  
  
"Why shouldn't I, is there something wrong about being childish, is there a rule, did I miss a memo?" Ron babbled out.  
  
"Ronnie, you've missed a lot of memos," George informed him.  
  
"Well, maybe we can get him some post-it pads, you know, so that every morning or when something happens, we can write it down and put it on his forehead, and he'll know what it says 'cause when people see it, they'll read it out loud," Raven said sincerely.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think we just might have to do that," Fear said, acting as though she was fearing (excuse the pun) for Ron's sanity.  
  
Gemini leaned over to Hermione and whispered loudly into her ear, "You know, friends are like fudge, mostly sweet with a few nuts."  
  
"Hey, who are you calling a nut?" Ron asked.  
  
"You, you stupid Macadamia ( I can't spell it, HELP!)," Raven laughed.  
  
"A what?" questioned Ron.  
  
"It's a nut, Ron," Harry explained exasperatedly.  
  
"Hey, I am not!" Ron said defiantly.  
  
"Are you guys planning on coming in any day soon?" the Fat Lady asked angrily.  
  
"Oh, right," Hermione said, having totally forgotten about the common room. "House elf."  
  
They entered the room and were greeted by the Marauders.  
  
"So I see that you have all been chosen to be in Gryffindor, wonderful!" Sirius said excitedly.  
  
"He was worried that Slytherin would end up having some decent prank competitors," Remus informed them.  
  
"I knew that the likes of these people would surely be entered into Gryffindor," Sirius said, a little too enthusiastically.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, and I were all wondering if Fear, Raven, and Silvia would join us on a date tomorrow night," Frank told them.  
  
"Sure, but who's with who?" the three asked in unison.  
  
"Well, Remus and Silvia, Sirius and Raven, and me and Fear," he told them, going a little bit red in the end.  
  
"Alright," Raven said, nodding at Sirius who grinned.  
  
"Fabulous," he responded in a weird accent.  
  
"If it's alright with you guys and Gemini, could we come along?" Harry asked, looking mostly at Gem.  
  
"Sure, if she's cool with it," Frank told him.  
  
"Are you asking me out?" Gemini asked with a smirk.  
  
"Uhhhh, yeah, well, if you want to, but if you don't I am not, no.." he began babbling.  
  
Gemini leaned in close and kissed him on the cheek. "I'd love to," she told him.  
  
"Uhhh, ok."  
  
"What about you two love birds? James is coming too, to help out with some things," Sirius directed the question to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Do we have to?" asked Ron.  
  
"Just pretend he's Brad Pitt or something, ok?" Gem whispered to Hermione, but Ron overheard.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled, enraged.  
"I was just joking, Ron," Gemini said hurriedly.  
"Ok, well then, the date starts at 9:00 P.M.," Frank was telling Fear.  
"I think we should all go to bed, if you don't mind, but all of this traveling has made me incredibly tired," Raven said, stretching.  
"Yeah, I'm with Raven," Fred said, yawning. They had been spending the last couple minutes gagging behind the other boy's backs.  
"Well, then see you all in the morning!" all the girls called, running up the stairs to their dormitories.  
"'Night," all the boys sent up to the girls, and then turned slowly toward their dormitories.  
"Girls," they all murmured.  
"Boys," the girls giggled in the other room, laughing hysterically.  
  
Well, what do you all think? 


	4. More Surprises

Chapter 4. More Surprises  
  
All of the boys were waiting on the common room for the girls to come down the stairs. After an hour, the door to the girl's dormitories cracked open.  
"Finally," Ron and Sirius grumbled, and raced up the stairs, shortly followed by Harry and Frank.  
"Don't..." Remus began, but was cut off as a hissing noise erupted from the staircase.  
All of a sudden, the steps came down and turned into something like a slide. The girls all managed to see the three boys land in one giant heap together on the bottom of the stairs.  
Raven and Fear slid down the railing, while Hermione, Gemini, and Silvia went down the "slide".  
"What just happened there?" James asked, laughing as he walked over to help Sirius and the rest up.  
"Well, the founders thought that girls were more trustworthy than boys, so they did this," Hermione informed him.  
All of the Marauders and Frank looked at her, mystified.  
"What?" Hermione asked nervously as the Dream Team looked at her in horror. "Is it a crime to read Hogwarts: A History?"  
The faces of those surrounding her relaxed, as did hers.  
"I thought Remus here was the only one who's read that book," Sirius laughed.  
"It's actually quite a good read, you should read it some time," Hermione told him.  
Sirius looked at her in horror. "Did she just suggest that I read a book intentionally? Entirely out of free will?" he asked James, shaking his head, mouth still wide open.  
"Hermione," James scolded. "What were you thinking?"  
"Yeah, cause it will just kill him to pick up a book," she muttered sarcastically.  
"It actually will," Sirius told her. "I recently caught Readobookphobia, and I can sadly no longer pick up a book."  
"Yeah, that's such a tragedy," Remus muttered. "It's not like he actually did anything with a book beforehand."  
"So, what do you guys got planned for tonight?" Raven asked, leaning against the railing.  
"Well, we were wondering if any of you guys mind getting into trouble, just in case we get in trouble," Frank told them.  
"What are you guys planning?" Hermione asked suspiciously, wondering if maybe she should just back out while she could.  
"We were thinking that maybe we could take a nighttime stroll around Hogwarts, show you places, etc.," listed out Sirius.  
"That sounds cool," Raven cut in, before Hermione could ruin their plans.  
"Well, then, let's go," Sirius said, grabbing her hand and dragging her through the portrait, and Frank followed suite. Harry and Ron just stood next to their girls and walked out of the hold while James followed behind, Peter having fallen asleep like a big baby.  
They had all walked through the halls for a while, until James finally spoke up.  
"If the girls don't mind waiting here for a while, could us gentlemen (the other boys sniggered) get you some refreshments from the kitchen?"  
"Alright then," Fear said, waving goodbye to Frank as they all went and turned a corner.  
* Boys Dormitories *  
Fred and George were in their dormitories, thinking about the events that had happened the past day. Suddenly, George spoke to Fred.  
"Fred?" he asked.  
"Yeah?" his twin responded.  
"What happened to the time turner?" George asked worriedly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I didn't see the time turner after we got here."  
"You don't think it slipped off?" Fred asked, realizing the seriousness of the situation.  
"I don't know, but there is one thing I'm certain of. I have not clue how we're getting back, unless a miracle happens."  
  
* SAME TIME AT FUTURE HOGWARTS *  
  
Neville had entered the common room to find it completely empty. He ran up to check the boy's dormitories, but there were no occupants in there as well.  
'That's impossible,' he thought. 'I just saw Harry and Ron come in here.'  
Wondering what was going on, he went back to the common room, where he noticed something shiny lying on the floor.  
Thinking it had something to do with the disappearance of his classmates, he stuffed it into his pocket and ran to talk to Dumbledore. As he ran through the halls, unknown to him, the time turner slipped out of his pocket. Out of the shadows came a figure that picked it up. It looked the object over and saw a knob, which he turned curiously to the current date, but left the year the same. It smirked, wondering what this object was, and twirled it around its finger, when the person all of a sudden disappeared.  
  
* Back to Past *  
  
"Where are they?" Raven complained, sliding along the wall onto the floor.  
"Just be grateful that Filch hasn't caught us yet," Hermione mumbled.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" came a voice from behind a statue.  
Gemini jumped high in the air, but then recognized the voice.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked.  
"I want to know what you are doing here, without Potter and his friends, you filthy mudblood," growled Malfoy, glancing around, wondering how he got there.  
"We are, in fact waiting for him to arrive, so why don't you shut your trap, Lucious?" Raven hissed, looking around for Filch.  
"Lucious? I knew you were stupid, but not THAT stupid, Dreams," Malfoy glowered.  
"Draco?" Hermione asked.  
"The one and only," he groaned, rubbing the back of his head where he had landed. "What are we doing here, you filthy mudblooded fools?"  
"Oy, what did you just call them?" called out Sirius, who had just come around a corner.  
"You would care, why?" Draco asked him.  
"Cause that's our girls you're talking to," Frank cut in, walking up to Fear with two bottles of butter beer in his hands.  
"Wait a minute, how did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for some sort of clue.  
"Longbottem dropped some sort of necklace while running along the corridors. I spun it around after turning a knob thing and here I am, unfortunately," he explained, glancing around.  
"Where is this necklace thing?" Hermione asked, knowing that it must have been the same one they used, and somehow it had fallen off.  
"I don't know," Draco muttered, "all I know is that it didn't come with me."  
"Oh God, then we're stuck here?" Raven gasped, understanding what was being said.  
"What are you talking about and how do you know him?" Sirius demanded.  
"I think a visit to the headmaster is in store for this," Remus said.  
"I know the way," both Harry and James said at the same time.  
"Oh, don't you worry, you will see the headmaster right now," came a voice from behind them.  
They all gasped as they realized who it was, Filch. 


	5. Conclusions and Decisions

Chapter 5. Explanations  
  
"Back so soon?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully as he saw the girls come through the door, but frowned as he realized that Sirius and James were being dragged in by their ears by Filch, closely followed by Remus, Harry, and Ron. Draco brought in the rear of the group.  
"Caught them wandering around the halls, headmaster. What would you like me to do with them?" Filch sneered while Sirius and James twisted painfully in his grip.  
"Argus, will you please let go of the boys so that I may have a discussion with them? I assure you that they will be punished," Dumbledore added, which caused Filches unpleasant look into a twisted grin.  
"Yes, headmaster," he answered, bowing.  
Dumbledore waited until Filch had shut the door and footsteps had faded away until he spoke.  
"So, I see we have another transfer student. We seem to be getting a lot of those lately," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "Is he from your school?" he asked Hermione, eyes filled with wonder.  
"In fact, he is," Hermione addressed to the headmaster.  
"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked him.  
"Draco Malf... OW you stupid mudbloods!" he yelled at Raven and Silvia, who kicked him unnecessarily hard in the shins.  
"What did you call them?" Sirius, James, Harry, and Ron demanded, all pulling out their wands together and pointing them at him. Remus would have, except he knew and cared about the consequences, but showed his rage by glaring at Draco, eyes turning golden for a moment, and he walked up to Silvia and put a protective arm around her, as a warning. "Will you all kindly act your age?" Dumbledore asked sternly. "He's a Malfolett, all of us are kind of sworn enemies in our school, or atleast us against him," Hermione hurriedly explained. "Indeed," Dumbledore muttered to himself thoughtfully, then looked up at them. "Well, I think that he is in need of being sorted."  
The old headmaster took down the sorting hat and motioned for Draco to come over to him. Draco walked grudgingly up to the hat and placed it on his head.  
"Slytherin!" it announced before it was barely completely on.  
Draco grinned with pleasure, not getting the hint from others that he shouldn't be so sure about where he had wanted to go. Quick to cover it up, Dumbledore announced that they would be needing to have a house elf immediately add an extra bed to the Slytherin common room.  
"Well, looks like you're stuck with me, no matter how hard you try," Draco sneered at the Gryffindors while they all filed out of Dumbledore's office.  
"Why don't you stuff it where the sun don't shine, huh?" Gemini asked, feeling quite brave.  
"Yeah!" Ron agreed. "We don't want any more of Draco, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, now do we?" he asked, glancing at the look on their sworn enemies face.  
"I suggest you shut your pie-hole, because if my father gets a word of this, you will all be at the hands of the Dark Lord," Draco threatened.  
"Do you always run to daddy for everything?" Silvia asked him.  
"Yeah, because it gets sickening," Raven and Fear said together, then laughed. Just like Silvia and Gemini did occasionally, they would say exactly what the other was.  
"So does the way you guys are always talking to each other as if you can read the others mind. I mean, for crying out loud, what is the matter with you?" Draco asked, frustrated.  
"It's what close friends do, they know each other so well, that they can guess what the other is saying," Gemini told him slowly, as if to a four year old.  
"Which you would know nothing about, considering all you have is two henchmen whose muscles leave no room for brains," Harry chimed in, then traded a high-five with Ron.  
Draco glared silently at him, "Oh, yes, famous boy has got to get in his words, now, doesn't he? Don't you ever get sick of all the blimey attention that you seek for with that arrogant thick-headed skull of yours?" he asked deadly, yet softly.  
"Hey, you want to know something, Mr. Skeezy-Blonde-Gel-Plastered- Head. James here is the arrogant king, and it's gonna stay that way!" Sirius jokingly argued, while James sulked in a corner, giving false death- glares.  
"Yes, yes, of course, I see where scar-head here got all of his knowledge, oh wait, he couldn't because your dea..." but the rest was muffled as everyone except the three Marauders jumped on him in an attempt to shut his mouth.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco roared, obviously enraged.  
"Well, since you obviously can't talk politely and talk without making death threats, we've decided to make things better on your case and shut that flapping jaw on your face!" Ron growled, while Hermione muttered 'Petrific Totalus!' (can't remember the spelling.)  
"Maybe that will teach you some manners," Harry muttered, looking down at him.  
"I think we should get going," Remus said matter of factly, taking Silvia's hand, who walked dreamily next to him.  
"Me, too," Sirius agreed, putting his arm around Raven's neck and walking as though he owned the place, in an odd sort of way, while she sort of trailed behind him, not being able to take as long strides as him.  
"Want to follow the crowd?" Frank asked Fear, grinning.  
"Why not, if that's what's in style," she smiled back, before "So, ummmm, you ready to go?" Harry asked Gemini oddly. She nodded a little and they awkwardly held hands and walked after their friends. "Mad," Hermione laughed a bit, glancing at Ron. "Barking," Ron agreed before turning to look at her. They both just glanced at each other for a while until James groaned. "I can't take it any more!" he yelled, frustrated. He walked up to them and grabbed their hands. "Here, you guys love each other, and you know it. Just go out already!" he ordered, shoving Hermione's hand in Ron's. They both glanced at him, then back at each other. They turned and followed the others, but not before they blushed bright crimson. "Now who's barking," James scoffed, laughing and shaking his head as he brought up the rear. "That's what they are, barking mad."  
  
Sorry it has been taking me so long with story chapters, but I have been really busy with getting ready for school and cheerleading. Well, I hope everyone likes it and tell me what you think. R&R! Thank you to everyone who has sent me reviews! Raven 


	6. The Next Day

Ok, to all of my readers, I am SOOOO sorry for the slow update. I had a full chapter made, but I was going to wait to make another chapter to go up with it to make up for the delay. That was the day before my computer crashed and ALL of my stories was wiped from existence, so now I start from scratch. Please forgive me! It took forever to get my computer in good order with everything downloaded, sooo you pretty much get it, I think.  
  
Chapter 6. The Next Day  
  
The group of Gryffies sat inside the common room, all doing odd sort of things. Raven sat on the couch, playing bloody knuckles with Sirius (she taught it to him) who was crouching like a, well, dog, ready to attack. Silvia was relaxed on the floor, hair being braided by Remus. Harry and Gemini were in a corner, talking privately. Frank was busy fluffing Fear's hair in her face, and she giggled, totally forgetting her tomboyishness. Raven glanced her way in awe a bit at the giggle, they only giggled together in jokes and that, only to get her hand smacked with a satisfying 'crack' and Sirius jumping in the air victoriously, giving off a Xena like yell. Raven laughed, rubbing her knuckles a bit and turned to look at the other three members of the crazy bunch. Ron and Hermione were both on the same couch, arms crossed and facing different directions. James was on another spare couch, groaning and sighing every few minutes, being sick of the lovey dovey ness. That was until Lily walked down the stairs.  
James leapt up possibly faster than any other time and yelled, "Salvation!" then, catching what he said, he mumbled, "Lily, thank you soooo much. You've got to save me, they are making me sick. Sirius actually doesn't want to do anything but stay in here, same with Remus. I don't know where Peter went, I think he's still asleep," James blurted out, then added as an after thought. "Please?"  
"What's so wrong with it?" Lily demanded. "I think it's sweet and romantic. They are being serious, not you," she added as she saw Sirius glanced up, only to get his knuckled crushed. "If you have such a problem with it, why don't you move somewhere else? Like another planet?" she suggested. "I heard that Pluto is still accepting alien beings," she said, before walking over to Hermione to talk about lessons.  
"Oh yeah, well, then, why aren't you there yet?" James weakly asked as a comeback.  
"Oh, man, that hurt me soooo much. I'm just dying from embarrassment of being beat by an idiot," Lily spat back at him, then looked back at Hermione, who quickly hid a smile.  
"So, you don't get along very well with him, do you?" Hermione grinned at Lily.  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" Lily asked sarcastically. "He is such a childish prat. He has probably never had a single honest to goodness intelligent thought except on the Quidditch field or in Transfiguration," she raged, then took a deep breath. "So, how are you liking Hogwarts so far?" she asked calmly, keeping her eyes purposely from a certain seeker who had given her too many migraines to count.  
"Well, it was very nice where we came from," Hermione began nicely, but of course, we need to make this more interesting.  
"We like it here much better, though," Raven cut in quickly, obviously thinking Hermione couldn't handle herself.  
"Yeah, good food, good teachers, good stuff," Silvia nodded quickly, Remus losing track of his last braid, sighed, and gave up, starting a new one.  
"And good guys," Fear giggled madly again.  
"Yeah, good guys," Gemini said, then corrected herself. "But we had good guys, like Harry, at our last school."  
Harry, who grinned happily at her last statement, ran over to her and gave her a big hug, then, catching himself and the smirks from everyone else, retreated over to Ron who was ranting something to himself, not even paying attention to what was going on. He was muttering something about, he starting the stupid thing, but now it was all the new cool thing.  
  
Soon enough, the room was full of voices, until they were interrupted by a sudden THUMP THUMP THUMP! coming from the stairs. There was a cry of pain, and Peter jumped up from the floor. "Ok, which one of you girls left your backpacks on the floor?" he asked, not daring to accuse the guys.  
"Are you saying that our girls did something to offend you?" Sirius asked, obviously insulted.  
"Uh, well, I didn't think it was any of the boys, because I saw all of the boys in the room," Peter mumbled out. Raven went to investigate what had happened, then jumped up and yelled triumphantly, "It's mine. That's where it was."  
"Haha, told you a girl did it," Peter grinned happily, but that was until Sirius growled, took a deep breath, and whispered, "You have until three." He put up three fingers and slowly put one down. Peter made a run for the portrait, still in his PJ's, and closed the doors. Sirius put down the second, then the last finger down, before whooping, "TIMES UP, PETER BOY!" He bolted out of the common room, it filled with laughter, even from Lily, from behind him.  
  
Ok, I know this is small, but I wanted to update as soon as possible. Please review and thank you to all who have. Yours truly,  
Raven 


	7. Frank and Fear

Chapter 7. Frank and Fear  
  
Ok, everyone, I am posting all of these chapters about the couples together, so they will be on the shorter side. Besides, I couldn't' come up with enough ideas! HELP!!!!!!!!! These next couple chapters are a bit romantic, but not ultimately.  
  
The Marauders and the "dream team" had all decided to take a little "stroll" again, trying to forget about Draco and everything else that had gone wrong. As they walked along in the darkness, one of the guys thought of something. "Hey, guys, we're gonna head this way, ok?" Frank told the others, dragging Fear behind a tapestry before waiting for an answer.  
"How do you know about all of these places?" Fear asked mischievously, knowing that she couldn't show what places she knew.  
"Once you've been hiding from Filch for five years, you get used to it," he grinned, leading her into one more room which she had never seen before.  
"Woah," was all she could manage. He had led her into some sort of garden. It had several fountains, a waterfall with fish at the bottom, and hundreds of flowers. There were benches and tables made out of marble put out all around them and dozens of doves in an enchanted sky, which gave a surprising large amount of sunlight.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered in her ear.  
"That's the understatement of the year," she breathed out as he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a small pond that had what looked like jewel encrusted shells of turtles.  
"So, I'm guessing you like it?" Frank asked.  
"Very much so," Fear responded excitedly, looking around.  
"Want to sit down?" he asked her, sitting down on a particularly green patch of grass.  
She nodded and sat down next to him.  
"So, how often do you come here?" she asked softly, wondering if he went here often with other girls.  
"I only came her twice, both with the rest of the guys," he reassured her with a grin, predicting what she was thinking.  
"That's good to know," she told him, then slowly leaned into his shoulder.  
"Were you that worried?" he asked her, putting his arm around her neck and slowly rubbing her arm.  
"Maybe, I mean a hot guy like you out there, no supervision, and knowing about a room like this, goodness only knows what." but she trailed off as Frank leaned in and softly kissed her.  
"How was that?" he asked.  
"Perfect," she breathed, looking up at a circle of doves that had just formed the shape of a heart about their heads. She grinned and leaned back in.  
  
Told you it was short! Please R/R! The story WILL get better, I just wanted to get these parts out of the way! 


	8. Sirius and Raven

Chapter 8: Raven and Sirius  
  
"We're going to do a Frank and Fear thing, k?" Sirius asked, before pulling Raven back to the way they came.  
"So, where are you taking me?" Raven asked, walking as swiftly as she could.  
"One of the coolest places in the world," he told her.  
He pulled her through many corridors until they stopped at a door. Oddly enough, to Raven it was quite familiar. Sirius opened the door and presented a lovely room with flowers, music that was coincidentally playing Madonna, (no, it's not a radio, it just comes from nowhere) some Fizzing Whizzbees, and a bunch of butterbeers.  
"That's not all," Sirius whispered to her before opening up the window, and in flew a flock of bluebirds.  
"Oh my." Raven trailed off, amazed at all of this. "Where did you come across this room?"  
"Third year I had been running from Filch with James and Remus, we would have had Peter along, too, but he had run into one of the suits of armors and was unconscious that week. But anyways, we ran in here, and we found, amazingly, a bunch of dungbombs and Everbashing Boomerangs. We thought at first it was where Filch kept all of the confiscated things that wouldn't fit inside his filing cabinet, so we filled up our pockets and waited for him to pass. Well, we started to go out when Mrs. Norris popped up and meowed. We rushed back in and this time we founds loads of boxes and chairs, as if they had been there all along. Well, we hid behind them when Filch came in. He began searching about, but when he heard nothing, he left. Odd thing was, he walked right through the boxes, so we began thinking. Maybe we see what we want to see, and because we came in as a group. And when Filch came in, maybe he saw what he wanted to see.probably a bunch of catnip."  
Raven laughed with Sirius, and then started thinking. "Umm, Sirius? Well, I want to know. How much do you trust people? Let's say like, James, Remus.Peter?"  
"I'd trust those three with my life.why?" he asked suspiciously, looking at Raven.  
"Err.just curious, I guess," Raven replied, nervous.  
"Well, now I have a question. You guys seem to know more than you should about this school, how do you know these thing?" Sirius asked, looking her deeply in the eyes.  
"Hermione," Raven said, not skipping a beat with the words, but she guessed her heart had missed one for the last hour. "She read Hogwarts, a History, like.five hundred times before we got here. We would say something, then refer to the book, it would go on forever, but that's pretty much how we learned everything."  
"Ok." Sirius said uneasily, but decided to trust her. "So, now about this Malfett or something dude. How is your, err. relation to him?"  
"Are you asking if I might have a, err, thing for him?"  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"EWW! THAT IS SOOOO GROSS!" Raven yelled, shaking her head and making disgusted noises.  
"That's good to know," Sirius smiled, putting a possessive arm around her waist.  
  
R/R PLEASE! ~Raven~ 


	9. Remus and Silvia

Chapter 9. Remus and Silvia  
  
"You wouldn't mind going somewhere, would you, Silvia?" Remus whispered to Silvia, holding her hand.  
"Sure, right now?" she asked.  
Remus nodded and she grinned, then they walked off, without letting the others know. They walked along the corridors, Remus humming softly while Silvia put her head on his shoulder.  
"Where do you want to go?" Remus asked, breaking the silence.  
"Somewhere quiet, doesn't really matter," Silvia answered, sighing dreamily.  
"Would you be scared to go out on the lawn?"  
"Not if you're with me the whole time," she answered.  
"Alright, then. Let's go," Remus grinned, his eyes going gold for a bit, but didn't stay long enough for Silvia to notice. They both bolted for the doors towards the outside, and then they continued until they reached the lake.  
"Silvia, I need to tell you something," Remus whispered to her, and she knew exactly what he was going to say, or so she thought.  
"I won't be able to be there for you all the time, but I have to tell you something, I love you," he told her, their eyes meeting.  
Silvia almost cried, she was so happy. Her eyes grew wet, but no tears fell. She was happy yes, in love, of course. But she was also hurt. Did he not trust her with his secret?  
"Silvia, what's wrong?" Remus asked, looking into her eyes. He knew something was the matter. "Are you mad at me for something? What did I do?"  
"It's not something you did," Silvia said truthfully. It was more so of what he didn't do.  
Remus looked at her, trying to hide his pain of hurting her somehow, and said, "Well, you want to go back in, or just sit her for a while?"  
"Can we just sit here for a while?" Silvia whispered, forcing a smile.  
"Of course," Remus replied.  
They both sat down and Silvia slowly laid her head on Remus' shoulder and he played with her hair, smiling at her.  
  
Silvia, I'm sooo sorry it's so short, but I couldn't think of that much to add, because the other two had these big ideas and yours was more romantic and I couldn't think of anything better, if you know what I mean. SORRY! R/R, Please! 


	10. Harry and Gemini

Chapter 10. Harry and Gemini  
  
"Uh.James?" Harry asked suddenly. "Silvia and Remus are, like, gone."  
"Do you think something happened to them?" Gemini asked worriedly.  
"Oh, nah. They're pulling a lovebird moment, they'll be back," James grinned, laughing, then looked at Harry and Gem. "NOT YOU TWO, AS WELL!" he yelled softly, trying not to be overheard. The two of them were smiling, looking each other deep in the eyes. "Doesn't anybody in this goodness forsaken school have a life? The only people here who should be together are not!" he declared, not meaning himself and Lily, but Ron and Hermione, who both thought he was talking about the first listed.  
"Guys, do you HAVE to do that?" Ron, who kept taking peeks at Hermione, complained.  
"Oh come off it, Ron, it's romantic," Hermione sighed.  
"You guys don't mind if we take of for a bit, do you?" Gemini asked, already dragging Harry off to God knows where.  
"No, of course I don't mind. Leave me with the prats that are fighting destiny!" James yelled after them sarcastically.  
Back inside the common room, which was where Gemini had led Harry, they snuggled up on a couch near the fireplace. After looking around for a bit, Harry started talking to Gemini about the time travel.  
"Gemini, do you really think we'll be able to get back?" he asked. "I mean, I trust Fred an George and everything, but it's, it's, err.Fred and George."  
"I think they know what they're doing, knowing them they would have tested it out before, or atleast one some unsuspecting.students. I'M GONNA KILL THEM!" Gemini said suddenly, realizing what she had said was true. "We're their f-in guinea pigs!"  
"Shh.Gem, someone might here you," Harry looked around wildly. "Besides, if they thought it was dangerous, they wouldn't have come along."  
"Right." Gemini rolled her eyes. "That's why they wanted to do the Tri-Wizard Tournament, go into Knockturn Alley, then there was."  
"Ok, ok, ok, I get it. I'll talk to them, if you want," Harry said, trying to calm her down.  
"Alright," Gemini answered slowly. "But if they do anything out of line, I will personally kick their butts!"  
"And I'll be right next to you and help," Harry grinned. "When we get back to our own time, we'll have to talk to Dumbledore immediately. Do you think he'll recognize us for this, now?"  
"Probably, Dumbledore's not stupid. I think he knows something's up already," Gemini answered, yawning.  
Harry nodded and leaned back with Gemini leaning on his shoulder and they slowly drifted to sleep, not noticing the figure that stood on the staircase, having listened to ever word.  
  
Next Chapter: Ron. Hermione. James. Closet. Two people in it. Guess who! R/R! 


	11. Ron, Hermione, James, and a Closet

Chapter 11. Ron, Hermione, James, and a Closet  
  
"Did we miss a memo or something?" Ron asked. "Or is there suddenly a bug going around with cupid blood in it?"  
"Of course not, Ron. Cupid, or Eros as the Greek preferred, is just the God of Love, and is the son of Venus," Hermione began. "He was known for falling in love with a mortal wom."  
"Alright, alright already!" James demanded. "Just stop! Ron made a statement, he didn't ask for a response from a text book."  
"Sorry," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Excuse me for knowing knowledge unlike some people present."  
"Are you calling me stupid?" Ron asked Hermione, upset and a little hurt.  
"No, I'm talking to the wall!" Hermione shrieked.  
"Well it's really nice to hear what people truly think about you!" Ron yelled back.  
"People have been saying it forever. You just need to open up your ears that bud into everything else to perk up to everything, not just things you want to hear!"  
James, who stood there, sighing, while listening to the two argue, turned a bit. That's when he noticed a door, and boy did he know what that door was. Without faltering, he walked straight up to it, no subtlety in his proud swagger, as he knew he could solve these problems quickly.  
He flew open the door, made a fake yell and said, "Oh my gosh, you guys have got to see this!"  
Well, of course, curiosity got the best of the two destiny fighting couple, and they ran up to it.  
"What's so fascinating about an empty.WHOA!" yelled Ron as he flew into the door, Hermione right behind him.  
"When you've learned to play nice you can come out," James smiled triumphantly, shutting the two into complete darkness. With that, he began heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room, a smile plastered onto his face.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah, Hermione?" Ron answered.  
"Would you be so kind as to GET YOUR ELBOW OUT OF MY EAR?!?!"  
"Sorry, it's not like I expected us to be shut into a closet without any way to get out," Ron whined.  
"No way to get out?" Hermione said, shocked. She must have done her famous eye roll, and then she whispered, "Lumos."  
A small amount of light crept over the two "friends," and Hermione looked at Ron. "We've got wands, it's a door. There is a simple solution to that."  
"What, are we gonna start it on fire?" Ron asked sarcastically. "How would THAT help? We'd just burn ourselves."  
"Don't you remember our first year at all?" Hermione questioned, and took 'no' for an answer when she saw Ron's dumbfounded look. "Alohamora ring a bell?"  
"Wasn't that what we did to fill a jar with cockroaches so we could place them in Percy's bed? Oh no, wait. Never mind. That was Fred, George, and me," Ron grinned sheepishly.  
"That was you? He went ranting for a week at me. He told me I was the only one intelligent enough to figure out who did it, and he wouldn't leave me alone!" Hermione yelled, outraged, and then took a breath. "Ok, we need to unlock this door with A-lo-ha-mor-a," she stressed the syllables one by one. She said, "nox," then pointed her wand out and said, "Alohamora!"  
The door made a 'clicking' sound, and they turned the knob.  
"Well, that was a nice time, we should really do it again sometime, NOT!" Ron yelled, walking out, then mimicked. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed before you can think up another clever idea to get me killed, or worse.expelled!" he turned around and was about to make another step, when he noticed something odd. This wasn't where they had come from.  
"Where are we?" Ron asked.  
"Somewhere in Hogwarts, but I'm not sure, just let me look around a bit," Hermione answered.  
That was when they heard a voice call out, "Aye! What are ye be doing down here?"  
It was the knight, Sir Cadogan.  
"Sir Cado.err, sir, could you help us, we're sort of lost," Hermione asked in her sweetest voice.  
"Ah! Ye be trespassers! Ye have no right in the castle!"  
  
"But sir, we're students and we can't find our way back to our common room, could you just take us to the Great Hall so we could go from there?" Ron begged, totally not being himself.  
"If the are but sure ye are willin' to brave the quest, we could set off now and arrive before dawn! Let's make way to yonder!" Sir Cadogan yelled out.  
"Things we do to get back to our own common room!" Hermione shook her head in disbelief.  
"Yeah, well atleast we didn't run into Filch or the mangy cad Mrs. Norris!" Ron replied. "Wait, is Mrs. Norris even here?"  
"I highly doubt it, unless he had another cat named the same. It's been quite a while, but I must say, there are a whole lot of things that live longer than they should. Look at Dumbledore, for instance," Hermione grinned, thinking about how old Dumbledore truly was.  
"Well, let's just hope that Sir Codfish-brains doesn't get us heard, or I'm burning his painting!"  
"Not the horse, though. Right?" Hermione asked, thinking about the poor horse getting burned.  
"No, not the horse," Ron agreed, nodding. 


	12. Fred, George, and Draco

Disclaimer: Own nothing.blah blah blah.but I do own the following: Raven, Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp, and Jeremy Sumpter. Really! I actually got the three fine men off of eBay. It's so cool! It was only $30 each! YAHOO! If you believe me you are the best.I almost believed myself for a.no that was something else. Excuse me! I HAVE SHORT-TERM MEMORY LOSS! Just keep swimming, just keep swimming. Swimming swimming swimming.  
  
Chapter 12. Fred, George, and Draco  
  
Fred and George, who had been thinking on their own over the past couple days, had begun to realize the seriousness of the issue they were in.  
"I really think we should ask Malfoy about what happened to the time- turner," Fred declared.  
"Yes, so do I. But won't it be kind of suspicious to the rest of them about what we're doing?" George asked, looking over his shoulder. "I mean, we're not exactly on the best of terms with the slimy git."  
"Even so, if we don't figure it out, we could be stuck here forever and screw up the entire future. I could become my own dad!" Fred yelled, and looked slowly around the library which showed a large sum of students staring intently at the outburst Fred had made.  
"What you all looking at?" he asked. "Haven't you seen someone practicing for a play before?"  
"Nice save," George rolled his eyes, grabbing his bag.  
"Did you have anything better?" Fred hissed back, snatching up his as well as they strode quickly out of the library in search of their nemesis.  
"Of course, I am the smarter one of us," George tossed back at his twin as they quickened their pace.  
  
Draco, who was at the Slytherin table sitting next to his father and Snape, feeling slightly out of place, jumped up as he felt a slight tapping on his shoulder.  
"Uh it's you, Weasl.hey!" he yelled out as George stomped on his foot.  
"We need to talk with you, ferret," Fred informed him, grabbing a hold of the shoulder of his cloak and dragged him off with George through an empty corridor and behind a tapestry.  
"What do you filthy mudblood lovers want?" Draco demanded, straitening out his cloak after they dropped him disdainfully.  
"First of all, next time you use that word, you'll be having a slight de ja vu due to a slight, 'hip hip hop', if you know what I mean," George grinned evilly.  
"You wouldn't, you couldn't!" Draco spluttered out, furious.  
"We're seventh years, bucko. We can do whatever we want," Fred sniffed, then continued George's "testimony". "And second, what the bleedin' hell happened to the time-turner that brought you here?"  
"Oh, you mean that ugly gaudy thing that brought me here?" Draco grimaced.  
"No, I mean your mother's pantyhose. Duh, what else?" George rolled his eyes at Draco's dunderheadedness.  
"Oh shut your pie-hole, Weasley. I'll tell my father if you even dare."  
"What's he gonna do? He's YOUNGER than us in the century, you baffoon. I suggest you get your act together before we have to jinx you. Now what exactly happened to it?" Fred demanded.  
"I don't know, it wasn't on me when I got here. I just put the blasted ugly thing on, and I got here. Who made that thing, anyways, and was stupid enough to leave it around the school where Longbottem could find it, then drop it?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Ok, that's it," George announced, racing towards Malfoy, but was held back by Fred.  
"Oh come on, let me near that little twerp. I'm gonna pound his face in until you can't tell the difference from it and a bloody scrambled egg! WITH KETCHUP! WITH KETCHUP!" George yelled out.  
"You're a raving loony!" Draco cried, scooting as far away from the crazed twin as he possibly could.  
"We've been here for days you filthy rich brat, and all you can do is mock us. We will get our revenge on you, yes, YES! OH YES! Don't you worry, we'll get you good. We're gonna be stuck here for the rest of your lives and, instead of JUST being your own uncle, you might become your own father as well! WOULDN'T SHOCK ME, YOU INBREEDING FOOL!" George yelled, struggling against Fred, who was slightly flabbergasted at George's reactions.  
"Inbreeding fool?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, what do you think? I mean, first off, he's pure blonde.that show idiocy. He's got a dang smirk that, sure.doesn't beat the Wood family's, but it is still there to mock us. Aha! He's all pretty much 'I mock you with my monkey pants!' (ooc: do not own phrase) No more of that, I say! No MORE! I DECLARE MUTINY AGAINST FERRET BOYS! MWUAHAHAHAHA!" George continued.  
"You finished?" Fred asked in an annoyed sort of way.  
"Yeah, that's about it," George nodded, calming down from his outrage.  
"You are a strange, tall, red haired twin," Fred shook his head.  
"Thank you," George bowed.  
"Are you guys done with this little freak show?" Draco asked, jaw dropped.  
"Pretty much, yeah," the twins said in unison.  
"Good, because I was about to gag," Malfoy shuddered.  
"To bad you didn't, then continued to flop around unable to breath as you slowly reached your death," George smirked evilly.  
"You're insane," Malfoy spat (not literally) in his face.  
"Took you this long to figure out?" George threw back.  
"Could you just stop this, both of you, and actually get back to the whole point? I liked that better than Jibber Jabber," Draco muttered.  
"Oh my, JIBBER JABBER!" Fred and George both clasped their hands to their face.  
"We need a translator!" Fred yelled out.  
"Dun dadada! It's SUPER CROUCH!" George continued.  
"That's it, if you don't have anything better to say, I'm done," Draco exclaimed, throwing his arms up in exasperation and walking towards the tapestry.  
"Oy! Not so fast. We'll chill, then you chill," Fred decided, flinging Draco back in. "I say for the time being, we all form a truce," *gasp from George* Fred began. "You, me, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Raven, Silvia, Fear, and Gemini."  
"What, I'm not siding with you guys!" Draco declared.  
"You don't side with us, you're stuck here forever!" Fred shot back.  
After a deep thought, Draco grinned. "Hey buddy old pal," he sapped, putting an arm around Fred.  
"That's close enough," Fred shuddered, picking up a sleeve of Draco's cloak and dropped it to Malfoy's side. "I said truce, not make out."  
"Ewww, ok, that's a little gross there," Draco gagged truly this time.  
"Hey, calm down. You're gonna give yourself heart failure," George warned.  
"On second thought, keep your heart a tickin'!" Fred joked.  
"Oh, thanks. Yeah, that's what you do when you have a truce with someone!" Draco yelled angrily.  
"Actually," Fred began.  
"It is," George finished, nodding.  
"Well ain't this peachy," Draco rolled his eyes as they made their way out of the secret passage.  
  
Ok, there's that chapter! Just to answer a question about Frank: Actually, I always pictured Frank as being much older than the rest. This is a different Frank, he used to be Fear's crush.she kind of hates him now but it's a little too late for that, lol. R/R! 


	13. Figurings

Chapter 13. Confrontation  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Raven, Fear, Silvia, Gemini, Frank, the plot, and whatever else you don't find in the normal ones.  
  
"That's it!" Ron yelled out suddenly during Transfiguration class. He received a very stern look and warning gestures from Professor McGonagall. After she had returned to looking at the rest of the class, he turned and hissed to the rest of his friends.  
"Fred and George are hiding something from us! And did you realize how...er...friendly they've both gotten with Mr. Ferret Boy?"  
"Yeah, it is kind of odd," Hermione agreed. "After all, they are usually willing to rip his hair out straight from his skull."  
"Oh, come on, Hermione. Is that all the imagination you have?" Raven cut in. "They'd love for him to become a eunuch!"  
Both Ron and Harry winced at this thought, and they glared at Raven for suggesting it.  
"What? It is true!" Raven declared.  
"But did you have to say those exact words?" Harry demanded, imagining the horrible effects of a eunuch, but his face only scrunched up in an unbelievable formation.  
"I thought it was rather comical," Fear laughed. Raven always used the word 'eunuch' after watching all of her movies, so she was used to it by now, even though it had taken everyone a long time to remember what it meant, no matter how many countless times Raven reminded them of it. "In fact, I've got a great idea!"  
"What?" asked Ron, hoping that she would be changing the subject and get on with what they were going to do with his brothers.  
"Let's castrate Malfoy!" Fear laughed gleefully.  
"Yeah!" Raven laughed. "Hey, boys. Care to practice?"  
A clear and distinct round of 'gulps' went around as Harry's glasses slid off his face and shattered while he spluttered, and Ron fell, hard, off his chair.  
"That's it!" Professor McGonagall announced. "I've had it up to hear with you...you...transfer students!" she finally said. "I've tried to be lenient with you, figuring maybe things like that work differently at your...your old school. But I have warned you enough times, and I say it's high time you grow up and get the same treatment as our regular students!" she said. Pointing at Harry, Ron, Raven, and Fear...the only ones who had been talking loud enough, she told them, "You will report to Professor Dumbledore's office, I will let him know you're coming. He will decide your punishment."  
With that, she ushered those four out of the room while they looked gloomily back at Hermione, Gemini, and Silvia. Even though Fear and Raven were used to detentions, they didn't like them, and they knew that was what was in store for them.  
As they filed out, Sirius, James, and Remus watched them in awe. They were usually the only ones ever thrown out of class like that.  
"What did she do that for? All they were doing was talking!" Sirius said, outraged. "We've done much worse!"  
"Yeah, but what are we gonna do about it?" Remus asked.  
James and Sirius grinned evilly as they thought of the same thing.  
"Oh no," Remus muttered, knowing he had done something terribly stupid. "We are not going to do anything about it!"  
"Oh yes we are," James grinned, taking out two spare dungbombs he kept in his pockets at all times while Sirius brought out his Filibuster's Fireworks.  
"Ready?" Sirius asked, sliding out of his seat.  
"You know it," James responded as they went up to the front of the room, ready to create havoc.  
  
"You guys just had to do the talking and giggling act," Ron rolled his eyes. "Didn't you?"  
"May I remind you, Sir Ronathon," Raven began, glaring at him, "You started the whole conversation."  
They were all standing outside the door of Professor Dumbledore's office as Professor McGonagall had gone in to talk to him. They expected the two of them would be out soon to either talk there, or McGonagall would come out to send them in for their punishment.  
"Yes, but I didn't keep going on about...castrating someone," he said, dignified.  
"Oh yeah? Well...so what!" Raven replied, out of ideas. "Atleast I was having some fun! If you just hadn't started the whole conversation, we wouldn't be here, so don't yell at me!"  
"I'M NOT YELLING!" Ron exclaimed back.  
"YES YOU ARE!" Raven tossed back while Harry and Fear stepped back away from the blows.  
"Feeling better now?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah, a bit," Raven nodded her head.  
"Ok, good. Now both of you be quiet," Fear told them.  
"NEVER!" the two yelled at her, then laughed as a door opened.  
"What have we hear?" a curious voice of Dumbledore asked.  
"Nothing, professor," Harry said nervously.  
"Alright then, come into my office, if you please," the Headmaster said softly, directing them into the room they had all seen several times.  
When they were all settled in, he mournfully began speaking, "I have heard that over the past several weeks, you have been causing trouble with the professors, and I don't see how if you were truly in this school from the future, that you wouldn't care to be courteous to our staff and classes."  
"Well, you see, professor," Harry began. "We were just discussing some problems we have been feeling about what could be happening. I don't see how this is going to work out, because clearly Fred and George are...er...they're hiding something from us. They aren't explaining things and they have begun acting oddly chummy with Malfoy, which is very unusual. We think they're trying to hide something that's gone wrong from us. It might be something with what's going on with the time turner that brought us here. We haven't actually seen it since then, really. I think that something went wrong, and if something went wrong, that would mean we're all stuck here, sir."  
"Yeah, and I'm thinking that's how Malfoy got here," Ron added. "That it got lost there, so he found it somehow and took it, and now Fred and George are pretending to get along with him so that they'll get over the fact that they hate each other to bribe him not to go off and blab about the fact that he doesn't know where the time turner is as well."  
Fear and Raven just listened, their jaws dropped in awe, as they heard Harry and Ron explain their theories and they had to admit, they were good. They figured that perhaps even Hermione hadn't thought of that.  
"That's a very interesting twist that you guys have just explained to me," Dumbledore nodded, as though impressed. "Perhaps the most logical explanation to what you have all been describing to me. Miss Dream, Miss Williams...would you guys mind leaving and going immediately to your next class while I finish this discussion with Mr. Pot...Pratter and Wessle. Thank you," he added as though to say 'case closed' when the two girls opened their mouths to protest.  
After they left and had securely shut the door, Dumbledore swiftly turned to face Harry and Ron.  
"You two have completely figured out what is going on. I expect you to not mention this to the others, or else they will find out what's been happening over the past three weeks, and if they do you never know what could happen. I am counting on you two to be very careful about what else you expose to them, you understand?" he asked quietly, yet very carefully and sternly.  
"Yes, professor," Harry began, but then asked, "but can we please tell Hermione? She is probably the most logical of all of us, and she'll know then not to tell anyone. She's most likely already discovered the same thing as it is."  
"I understand. I believe that she is quite a bright young girl from what I've been told. Very well, you may explain the matters to her, but no others. The fewer of those who know is the better. Do you understand?"  
"Yes professor," Ron and Harry nodded in unison.  
"Good, now you are free to go to your next class. And remember what I've told you," Dumbledore looked at them from under his spectacles. "You are dismissed."  
"Yes, sir," Harry said as Ron nodded. They both got up and walked out the door and down the winding staircase, silent as could be.  
"What do you say?" Ron asked. "Find Hermione right away?"  
"Of course, she'd probably do the same," Harry nodded.  
"Right...right," Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
A/N: Alright, there is my er...*looks at top of Chapters name* AHA! There's chapter 13. I'm actually pretty proud of it...don't know why, I think it's rather boring but it had to be done. I am going to be having a lot more of the characters from the books, and a bit less of my OC's for a while, they will be mentioned but I will have more Harry, Ron, and Hermione talks...and of course Fred, George, and Draco. Cheers! R/R 


	14. Chapter 14

I'm curious. How many people want me to continue this story? I realize that I've disappeared for a while, but if you want me to continue, let me know and I will. Also, if you have read any of my other stories, don't bother checking. They all have the same message. Thanks to all my old reviewers, I may once again continue!


End file.
